


5 Things I Love About You

by orphan_account



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, In Vino Veritas, Not so much confessions, Possibly Unrequited Love, Ron loves Leslie, as them just telling each other they're hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ron and Leslie get drunk.  Revelations are made.





	

“You’re drunk.” she stated drunkenly.

“You’re drunk.” he grinned at her.

It was pretty obvious they were both drunk. She collapsed into his lap as they looked around at the empty office. Leslie had just had a bad break up and Ron caught her crying about it after everyone else had left. Next thing they knew, they were laughing their asses off about nothing in particular and dancing to music from an old radio, empty bottles littering the room.

“It looks different with no one here.” he observed as music played from the radio on the other side of the office.

“I’ve gotten used to it. I come here all the time at night to do wooooorrrrk. That’s a funny word, work. Worky worky work work work. I get lonely sometimes but right now I’ve got yooouuuuuuu.” she giggled as she tapped him on the nose. Leslie had a habit of dragging out words when she was drunk.

“That guy, Josh, or Jake, or Jimmy, or whatever, he was an idiot.”

 

“It was Jonathan, and yeah he was an idiot. I mean, look at me I’m freakin’ awesome!”

 

“Yeah, you’re freakin’ awesome.”

“He doesn’t know what he’s missing, I mean, everybody likes me! Right now, you have to say five things that you like about me.”

“Never.” he grinned drunkenly.

“You have to! Or I’ll make you!” she gave a glare that turned out to be more adorable than it was threatening and held her fists up in the worst fighting position he’s ever seen.

“Fine. Number one: You’re dedicated. Not once have I ever seen you give up on anything.”

“Hell yeah.” She grinned and leaned back on April’s desk attempting to look cool, but instead falling.

“Number two-”

“Ha! You said number two!”

“You are one of the most intelligent people I have ever met. Number three: You don’t take the easy way out, you work hard for what you want. Number four: You’re tough. You stand up and fight for what you believe in and you’ll never let anyone take you down without a fight.”

“You’re right, I am pretty great.”

“And number five: I think you are very hot.” He slurred.

“You’re drunk.” she mumbled, looking slightly embarrassed and blushing the smallest bit as she buried her head into his chest. “You wanna know five things I like about you?”

“Sure.” He snorted.

“You are very down to earth. We all no I’m not, and sometimes I need you to pull me down to the real world when I’m a bit to caught up. Number two: You’re protective, you care about few people, but you’ll never let anything happen to them. Number three: You always know what to say.”

“Meaning?” Ron asked.

“You know how to make people feel better.” Leslie responded. She wrapped her arms around him and he leaned on her and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Number four: I know you care about me.” she smiled slyly. 

“Do not.” he protested

“Yes you do. Now do you want to hear number five?”

 

“Fine.”

“I think that you’re not too bad looking yourself.”

“So those are your five things you like about me?”

“No.” she says, yawning, “Those are five things I love about you.”

He wonders what she means by it. After all, people can love their friends in a non-romantic way. Then again, most people don’t tell someone they love in a non-romantic way that they think they are attractive. But Leslie Knope isn’t most people. He turns to ask her what she meant by it, but she’s already asleep in his arms. She’ll remember none of this in the morning, and there’s a good chance he won’t either. He might never know whether or not his feelings for her are reciprocated, but he doesn’t care right now. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s drunk, or maybe it’s this amazing woman, this strong, powerful, wonderful woman who means the world to him, in his arms. Nothing matters right now except the two of them, and there’s nothing that he feels he should be doing except practicing numbers two and four on her list, which meant protecting her, caring about her, and holding close her as though their lives depended on it, and that’s just what he’ll do.


End file.
